


Rose Quartz with Fangs (based on fadiamt)

by notAfont



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notAfont/pseuds/notAfont
Summary: Fadiamt fanart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: And Marvel At A Diamonds Many Facets





	Rose Quartz with Fangs (based on fadiamt)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aenor_llelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenor_llelo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For A Diamond Is A Marveled Thing, The Extraneous Companion Guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454565) by [aenor_llelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenor_llelo/pseuds/aenor_llelo), [Alderous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alderous/pseuds/Alderous), [BattleBlaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleBlaze/pseuds/BattleBlaze), [Falrisesi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falrisesi/pseuds/Falrisesi), [InvaluableOracle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvaluableOracle/pseuds/InvaluableOracle), [Jaybird314](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybird314/pseuds/Jaybird314). 



So, I saw aenor_llelo draw art of Rose Quartz with fangs, and I was such a big fan of the idea that I decided to draw my own fanart of it.


End file.
